1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dual feeding chip antenna, and more particularly to a dual feeding chip antenna that is capable of performing both a general transmission/reception function and a diversity function for improving the sensitivity of reception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, for mobile communication terminals, the characteristics of radio waves may be changed depending on the movement of a user. That is, multiple waves are generated depending on the position of the user, so there occurs a fading phenomenon of radio waves. In order to reduce the fading phenomenon, a plurality of antenna components are employed in a mobile communication terminal. In this case, an antenna component to be added to an existing antenna component is called a diversity antenna component. Therefore, an antenna for mobile communication terminals is comprised of a general transmission/reception antenna component and a diversity antenna component.
FIG. 1a is a schematic view showing a conventional wireless communication terminal 10 equipped with the antenna described above.
Referring to FIG. 1a, the wireless communication terminal 10 is comprised of a whip antenna component 15 connected to a transmitter/receiver 12 through a matching circuit 14, and a flat antenna component 16 connected to an extra receiver 13. The whip antenna component 15 serves as an antenna component for a general transmission/reception function. The flat antenna component 16 serves as an antenna component for improving the sensitivity of reception, and is formed to have an inverted F-shape.
The above-described structure is implemented in a circuit diagram of FIG. 1b. That is, FIG. 1b is a circuit diagram of a transmitter/receiver having such a diversity function. As shown in FIG. 1b, the wireless communication terminal 10 comprises a first antenna component 15 for a transmission/reception function and a second antenna component 16 for a diversity function. The first antenna component 15 is connected to a duplexer 18 used to filter a transmission signal and a reception signal. The second antenna component 16 is connected to a reception terminal Rx to perform a diversity function for removing a fading phenomenon and improving the sensitivity of reception diversity.
As described in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the conventional wireless communication terminal for performing a diversity function should be provided with the extra antenna component as well as the general transmission/reception antenna component. Because of the addition of the extra antenna, there occur problems that the manufacturing costs of the wireless communication terminal are high, a mounting space for two antenna components should be secured when an interior circuit is designed, and the body of the wireless communication terminal is increased in its volume. Additionally, there occurs a design problem that the positions of the two antenna components should be precisely designed to obtain desired characteristics because the diversity antenna has different characteristics from the general transmission/reception antenna depending on its mounting positions.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a dual feeding chip antenna, which comprises a first conductor pattern for a general transmission/reception function and a second conductor pattern for a diversity function formed on a single dielectric substrate, a first feeding terminal formed on one end of the first conductor pattern to connect with transmission and reception terminals, and a second feeding terminal formed on one end of the second conductor pattern to connect with the reception terminal, thereby performing not only a general transmission/reception function but also a diversity function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multilayered dual feeding chip antenna, which comprises a first dielectric substrate provided with a first conductor pattern, a second dielectric substrate provided with a second conductor pattern, a first feeding terminal formed on one end of the first conductor pattern, and a second feeding terminal formed on one end of the second conductor pattern.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a dual feeding chip antenna, comprising a dielectric substrate; a general transmission/reception antenna component comprised of a first conductor pattern, the first conductor pattern being formed on a portion of the dielectric substrate; a diversity antenna component comprised of a second conductor pattern, the second conductor pattern being formed on another portion of the dielectric substrate; a first feeding terminal formed on one end of the general transmission/reception antenna component to connect the general transmission/reception antenna component to both transmission and reception terminals; and a second feeding terminal formed on one end of the diversity antenna component to connect the diversity antenna component to the reception terminal, wherein said first and second conductor patterns are formed in different directions to have a polarization difference, whereby the antenna radiates from the first and second conductor patterns located on the portion of the dielectric.
Preferably, at least one of the first and second conductor patterns is bent at a predetermined angle at least two times or formed in a meandering line type, or the first and second conductor patterns are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance or formed in different directions to have a polarization difference.
In addition, the present invention provides a dual feeding chip antenna, comprising a dielectric substrate; a general transmission/reception antenna component comprised of a first conductor pattern, the first conductor pattern being formed in a portion of the dielectric substrate; a diversity antenna component comprised of a second conductor pattern, the second conductor pattern being formed in another portion of the dielectric substrate: a first feeding terminal formed on one end of the general transmission/reception antenna component to connect the general transmission/reception antenna component to both transmission and reception terminals; and a second feeding terminal formed on one end of the diversity antenna component to connect the diversity antenna component to the reception terminal, wherein said first and second conductor patterns are formed to have a polarization difference.
Preferably, the general transmission/reception antenna component and the diversity antenna component are arranged on the same plane of the interior of the dielectric substrate, at least one of the first and second conductor patterns is bent at a predetermined angle at least two times or formed in a meandering line type, or the first and second conductor patterns are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance, formed to have a polarization difference or formed to have different lengths.
In addition, the present invention provides a multilayered dual feeding chip antenna, comprising a dielectric substrate; a general transmission/reception antenna component comprised of a first conductor pattern, the first conductor pattern being formed on one substrate of at least two dielectric substrates; a diversity antenna component comprised of a second conductor pattern, the second conductor pattern being formed on another substrate of the dielectric substrates; a first feeding terminal formed on one end of the general transmission/reception antenna component to connect the general transmission/reception antenna component to both transmission and reception terminals; and a second feeding terminal formed on one end of the diversity antenna component to connect the diversity antenna component to the reception terminal.